


The Day of Regeneration

by scifiarchaeologist



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Multi, short-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifiarchaeologist/pseuds/scifiarchaeologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Day of Regeneration....who can feel it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day of Regeneration

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Day of Regeneration](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/37837) by Doctorwolf/Scifiarchaeologist. 



> The original is from 2012. I wrote it in German, which is my mother tongue, but decided to translate this as a little exercise.

It was one of those days. One of those days Rose Taylor was sure she could feel _his_ presence. When the wind brushed softly over her skin and she could hear a whisper that sounded like _his_ voice.

It was only a second, sometimes two, but she felt more at home than she ever felt around her family. Maybe she had travelled the universe for too long. Maybe she had been _his_ companion for too long. Every awake moment she knew _he_ was out there, outside her reach. She had John, who was so similar to him, but who would never be _him_. Sometimes she wished _he_ would be there.

John made her happier than anyone ever did before. John loved her in a way, _he_ had never been able to do it. She never showed him, how much she missed _him_. When John smiled at her, with that one cocky smile, her heart arched. When John stood beside her, hurt and fighting for their home, it was the same feeling.  
She could take his hand and run for her life.

As on that day the wind touched her skin, she knew something was different. The love inside of her heart was gone. _He_ didn’t touch her anymore. _He_ let her hand go and vanished into the darkness. The gates were closing behind _him_ , this time forever.

Shivering, Rose Taylor embraced herself. Her long hair fell into her face and covered her tears from the world.

John touched her softly that night. She cried in his arms and he brushed the tears from her face, without saying something for a long time.

_„Today a great man died, but an even greater man will be born“_

His words send cold shivers down her spin. Surprised and scared she raised her head and looked into Johns eyes. He smiled and Rose finally understood.

She was not the only one who had longed for _him_.


End file.
